


Moira's New Lab Rat

by TwistedVirtues



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Labrat, Other, Overwatch - Freeform, moirat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedVirtues/pseuds/TwistedVirtues
Summary: The Junkers have aligned themselves with Talon for a quick score of money only to find out once their contract is up- neither are safe from Talon.





	Moira's New Lab Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Additional tags will be added with upcoming chapters. I plan for there to be a lot of blood and screaming but no one will die. Well, no one important at least.  
> This should get graphic fairly quick whenever I drop the next chapter.
> 
> If anyone reads this and has a preference or need for specific tags either now or possibly in the future, please, message me and I will do my best to comply.   
> Likewise, I am open to ideas and suggestions for the next chapter at the moment. I hope I at least captivate someone's interest so far and do not let them down.

Jamison Fawkes was found as a crumpled mess. His face covered in blood, concrete dust, and the usual soot. His mechanical arm missing and his other broken. The rest was hidden away by the rubble he was pinned under.

Moira had been the first to find him. A quick check to confirm the pinned junker was still alive before sudden possibilities invaded her mind. He was useful to Talon for his demolition expertise but now that the job he and his portly companion had been hired for had come into fruition that meant they were no longer on contract. That meaning both were free game.

A quick glance spared to see if Junkrat’s bodyguard was nearby and for once Roadhog was nowhere to be seen but there were other Talon troops. This was a one in a million shot and had a deadly price if she was caught by Roadhog but when had consequences ever deterred Moira from seeking out new scientific possibilities? Never.

“I need eyes on our,” Moira have a dull chuckle. “Latest recruits.” Even with Moira’s thirst for knowledge she was not stupid enough to charge in recklessly without all the components necessary.

A moment passed before her comlink crackled with a response. “I have visual on Roadhog.” Of course Sombra was first to respond. Moira was certain the woman loved the sound of her own voice. “He and Doomfist,” the name still made Sombra laugh. “Are taking on what appears to be a gorilla in a space suit?”

“Winston,” Moria spoke to herself rather than over the com. With a wave of her hand Moira called over some lower foot soldiers who looked as if they were initially on their way to assist the other agents on tonight’s heist.

“There he is. Dang! You won’t believe some of the stuff they did to this guy just to give him the ability to talk.”

Moria merely smiled at Sombra’s feigned ignorance. “I have a good hypothesis.” And Moira was certainly dead on with it but sharing it with those who would surely only grow bored with her technical jargon was not a priority. Besides, it sounded like Sombra did what she did best and was filing through files of the enemy during the mission itself instead of lending a hand. Time was precious and they were running out of it if the reassembled leftovers of Overwatch indeed had arrived.

“No sight of the other one,” Sombra replied. “I can go check-”

“Unnecessary. He created the path we needed and the local distraction. Proceed on with the objective. I will meet at the randevu.” Moira silenced her end of the com again and smiled at the three armed men she summoned over.

Sweat trickled down the soldiers necks as they knew just how unhinged and selfish Talon’s lead scientist could be. One even saw her drain a teammate to heal herself. She looked fine but his nervousness returned upon spotting the presumably dead or dying mercenary from Australia. The possibility she killed him high but so was the chance she might siphon their lifeforce to refuel the Junker’s. He and his companion were on the higher payroll despite being temporary hires.

“I need you to dig him out and take him to the med bay on my drop ship. Stay with him and speak to no one. Understand?”

The middle soldier nodded while all three loudly stated that they understood.

Moira supervised them briefly just to ensure they were doing as ordered. “This is your new priority. Tell no one.” She did not ask if they understood again. Her tone alone suggesting if they failed her in any form they would not live long to regret disobeying.   
“Oh,” She paused long enough to narrow her gaze in what appeared to be a second thought. “Keep him quiet should he stirr.” 

The lower troops didn’t have time to respond as Moira’s form dissolved before them only to reform several yards away and dash around a corner. 

“What do you think she needs him for?” One dared to ask. Voice barely held together as he checked again to make sure Moira was not rounding back. 

“I don’t know but if we don’t get him out and there soon we might end up dead or worse.” The thought of ending up in Moira’s clutches and experimented on sent shivers down all three’s spines. The troops all stowing their weapons before dropping to their knees in action. All now quiet as they began to unearth Junkrat like their lives depended on it.

Meanwhile Moria stuck to the shadows. Her com still picking up chatter mainly between Sombra and Doomfist though Doomfist’s talk was maily aimed towards Winston, asking why he would choose such a weak path when he surely knew conflict was the only way to improve the world. Typical talk from the heavy hitting Nigerian. 

Now able to see her team, Moria stopped running to watch Doomfist connect a landing blow into Winston’s jaw. The contact hurling Winston backwards and knocking his glasses from his face. Unfortunately for Doomfist, the gorilla recovered quickly. Tossing down a projector that shot out a barrier just in time to nullify the rounds from Doomfist’s hand cannon and grant him time to reclaim his glasses. 

“Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!”

A streak of color flashing past only to kick up into a flip over Doomfist. Blasts of rapid fire raining down into the man but were blocked by his gauntlet. A hook then lashing out and catching the annoying addition to battle with a snap of Roadhog’s wrist but before he could blast her away with an up close headshot, Tracer flickered from sight only to reappear where she had been all but three seconds prior. 

“Let’s try that again!” Tracer called sounding far too chipper for a trained fighter. 

“A touch from afar!” A syphoning orb rolling free from one hand into the frey and forcing the two sides to part as Moria decided then to rush out and play her role. “Here,” she added only to reach forward with her other hand and douse the two men present with her healing biotic grasp. Their scrapes and burns ebbing away with rapidly mending flesh. 

“Why aren’t you with the payload?” 

“A thank you would suffice,” Moira suggested only to receive a glare from her companion. “Sombra should be with it now.” Moira could hear her own voice through Doomfist’s com. 

“I am. What would you do without me?” The hacker chimed into all their ears. 

“Where’s Rat?” Roadhog’s voice was deep and raspy. Possibly seldom used or even damaged from radiation exposure from his time in the outback, Moria found herself briefly thinking before she turned rapidly and tossed out another dark orb that just barely forced the speedster to veer right. Blaster fire just barely missing them.

“I am unsure.” A blatant lie. “He ran off not long after the bombs blew.” More lies. Moria’s voice was calm with just the faintest hint of annoyance in a desperate prayer that she sounded genuine. “I assumed he would be here to regroup with you.”

Roadhog was silent as if thinking it over. His mask providing cover from any form of expression though his shoulders tensed when a ground shaking thud went off behind them. 

Winston had lept over them. His weapon emitting painful jolts that crackled loudly against the teams skin and earned several pained screams. 

“Rising uppercut!” With a swing of his mighty gauntlet, Doomfist attempted to force the beast back only to clip Tracer as she accidently shot between the pair. Her form flung across the area and tumbling several meters away. That being enough to set Winston into a familiar fit of primal rage.

“Is now a bad time to tell you I’m back on the ship?” Sombra asked upon hearing a near deafening roar into her com. “And I’ve got the prize,” she added though it sounded more like a gloating thing rather than a simple confirmation that the mission was successful. 

Seeing the gorilla swat Doomfist out of slight had placed Roadhog into a fight or flight response. The Australian reaching in back quickly to slam a feeder into the top of his scrap gun. Same hand finding his pouch just in time to drop it’s contents into the feeder. His response time lightning fast and all the more warning to Moira that she needed to get her team out of there before Roadhog would find out the truth about his missing companion. 

Bent nails, rusted screws, and tarnished nuts were shelled out in fierce bursts as Roadhog slowly marched forward. The first two blasts impaling Winston and knocking him from his enraged state. His mind just barely clear enough to toss down another shield generator that cracked swiftly under the heavy impact of funneled scrap. 

“Tracer,” he breathed only to leave the protective area just in time as the shield exploded. The emitter spent but served it’s job long enough for him to snatch up his friend and leap back, cradling Tracer’s wounded form. 

“I can still fight,” Tracer insisted only to be sushed. 

“No. We need to fall back and regroup.” There was a slim chance they could beat the other’s back to the enemy ship if they could reach their own first. Or at least that was the vain hope. 

Unknown to Winston or Roadhog the members of Talon had drawn back upon the showdown between Roadhog and Winston. The money already transferred as promised to an illegal account made for the junkers but seeing as their deal was up there was no need for Talon to further stick around for the mercenaries. Not that anyone of note knew what Moria had done yet either. 

“Close one, eh?” Sombra laughed as Moira and Doomist with several lower troopers boarded the ship. The lowlies merely had been standing around to ensure no one tampered with the ship as the real fire force did what needed to be done. “No Junkrat or Roadhog?”

“No,” Doomfist replied briskly. He brushed past to look out a small window as the ship began to rise. “Their part has been played. Besides, they might prove as a worthy distraction as we make our escape.”

“Uh huh…” Sombra was skeptical but the notion did make sense. “Real shame though. I was really hoping we could con Jamison into revealing just what his big treasure was.”

“You still haven’t found out what it is?” Moria asked sounding almost genuinely shocked. “My. Your skills aren’t as sharp as they used to be,” she tacked on as she walked past the hacker. A violet transparent screen up at Sombra’s fingertips even when she exhaled in contempt. 

“I will figure it out. It’s just these guys are smart enough not to have any real media presence. Well, any that they personally made.” The news itself held a ton of information on the duo. Most of it just a long list of crimes that went from being as trivial as stealing candy from babies to stealing the crown jewels and murder. No job too big, no score too small indeed.

“If either of you need me, I’ll be in the med bay.” Hopefully neither of them needed her. The pair appeared to be fine and Doomfist had been repaired on the battlefield before Roadhog provided them ampil cover to retreat. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Sombra flicked her wrist to change the image on her screen. “Hey Akande, check this out.”

“I told you to refer to me as-”

The voices fading away as Moira left them to their own devices. The objective had been secured and seeing as Sombra wasn’t tossing it around hand to hand it was easy to presume the hacker put it away in their vault for the trip and would be the one to present it upon their return back to headquarters. 

“Miss!” The three soldiers greeted Moira at attention upon her entry. A quick observational glance around the room showing no one else there but the five of them. Junkrat, or Jamison Fawkes, as Sombra had managed to dig up earlier during the start of the temporary alliance, was laying on a table with blood still dribbling out from his nose and mouth. His lower half obviously freed and now visible and surprisingly well off compared to his arms. 

“He’s still bleeding,” Moira noted dully. An accusatory glance to the three who stiffened in fear. 

“You didn’t-”

“Silence,” Moira hissed. “You’ve done your duties. Leave here and tell no one,” she ordered. The men wasted no time in rushing out. “I have to do everything myself around here...”

It was with a somber sigh that Moria activated the machine on her back. The item whirling with life as it churned the stored stolen energy and transferred a nice dosage of it into Junkrat. His more severe injuries healing first in a morbid fashion. Splintered bones being painfully shifted back into place and mended along with wrenched tissue and muscles. The process normally enough to earn a well deserved scream but seeing as he was unconscious there was merely weak groans to be had. Disappointing really but the rest patched up easily enough just after. No matter. The real fun had yet to begin.

“I can not wait to get you home,” Moria mused to herself. A wicked smile pulling at the corners of her mouth when she gingerly ran her long nails over Junkrat’s chin. A gesture that should have been comforting but was truly anything besides reassuring. “I have so many ideas for you. The real question is… where to start?”


End file.
